onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 90
Volume 90 is titled "The Holy Land Mary Geoise". Cover and Volume Illustration The cover is maroon, the title logo is yellow, and the author's name is written in gold. The cover features the Empty Throne in the far background, and Nefertari Cobra, Rob Lucci, Hattori, Sabo, Rebecca, Mansherry, Monkey D. Garp, Karoo, Nefertari Vivi, Leo, Bartholomew Kuma, Jewelry Bonney, Wapol, and Shirahoshi in a circle around Luffy's bounty image. Author's Note |} Chapters *901. : Jinbe joins the Sun Pirates in keeping the Big Mom Pirates occupied long enough to allow the Straw Hats to escape Totto Land. *902. : The Straw Hats make it out of Totto Land as Big Mom joins the battle against Germa and the Sun Pirates. *903. : Luffy discovers that his notoriety is now on par with the Yonko. Meanwhile, Koby and Helmeppo protect the Dressrosa and Prodence Kingdom royalty on their way to Levely. *904. : The four commanders of the Revolutionary Army save an island from pirates as they go to meet with Dragon about their upcoming declaration of war. *905. : Fujitora comes to Mary Geoise right as royals start making their way up there for Levely. *906. : Several royals whom Luffy helped meet each other and talk about him. Meanwhile, a straw hat is retrieved from deep within Mary Geoise. *907. : Sterry is introduced to the Empty Throne, while outside, Charlos attempts to kidnap Shirahoshi before being stopped by Mjosgard. Meanwhile, Big Mom makes contact with Kaido, and Shanks goes to Mary Geoise to talk with the Five Elders. * 908. 開幕|Reverī Kaimaku}}: Jewelry Bonney infiltrates the World Nobles' domain, where she discovers Bartholomew Kuma being used as Rosward's slave. The Levely begins, and the royals begin their conference. Meanwhile, the Five Elders talk about the necessity of a cleansing of the world as they head to the Empty Throne, upon which sits Im. * 909. : Marco declines Nekomamushi's offer to join the alliance against Kaido. Meanwhile, Zoro's group arrives at Wano, but despite Kin'emon's orders to lie low, Zoro finds himself in trouble with the law. * 910. : Luffy's group heads for Wano Country, but Luffy is separated from the others after being caught in a whirlpool and ends up on Wano alone. SBS Notes *How Big Mom chose her husbands is revealed. *Several characters have been confirmed to be members of the Charlotte Family, with their position in the family and their ages revealed. *Sabo's appearance at the ages 40 and 60 in this reality and in one where "things went bad". *Gerd's age is revealed. It is also revealed that she was the girl who befriended Linlin when she arrived at the Sheep's House. *Charlotte Mont-d'Or and Opera's Devil Fruits are revealed to be the Buku Buku no Mi and Kuri Kuri no Mi. *The hobbies of Smoker, Tashigi and Hina are revealed. *Possible children of Crocodile, Mihawk and Doflamingo are shown. Volume Changes Trivia *This, Volume 1, Volume 12, and Volume 61 are the only volumes that contain an entire story arc, with this volume containing the Levely Arc. *The English release of this volume features the first Saga name change since Volume 61, instead of "New World", the header says "Wano". *Between chapters 904 and 905, instead of an SBS, there are several recap pages titled Levely Arc Voyage Record about Levely participants and key figures. The featured characters are: #(East Blue: Koby-Meppo) Koby and Helmeppo #(Celestial Dragons & Nobles) Charlos and Stelly #(Water Seven) Rob Lucci and Kaku #(Drum Kingdom) Wapol, Dr. Kureha and Dalton #(Alabasta) Nefeltari Vivi and Nefeltari Cobra #(Fish-man Island) Shirahoshi, Neptune and Otohime #('' The Straw Hat's Travels'') Gol D. Roger, Shanks and Monkey D. Luffy References Site Navigation ca:Volum 90 pl:Tom 90 Category:One Piece Volumes